


Love Me Also In Silence With Thy Soul

by Chronicler



Category: One Direction (Band), zayn malik - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Character(s) of Color, Claiming, Closeted Character, Drabble, LGBTQ Character of Color, Love, Love Bites, M/M, Marking, Queer Character, Queer Themes, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 07:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3760102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chronicler/pseuds/Chronicler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble inspired by Liam's love bite at the Trekstock event tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me Also In Silence With Thy Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick drabble after seeing Liam's epic love bite at the Trekstock event tonight. Not beta read. Also I've added to "I thought that love would last forever: I was wrong" if you want to re-read it.
> 
> Title from 'Sonnets from the Portuguese' Sonnet 21, by Elizabeth Barrett Browning.
> 
> http://www3.amherst.edu/~rjyanco94/literature/elizabethbarrettbrowning/poems/sonnetsfromtheportuguese/sayoveragainandyetonceoveragain.html
> 
> I just edited a bit more, and but I forget to add my work skin and a bit of the poem, so I have now. I realise it may be annoying when I do this, on the other hand if you reread it it's always a slightly different story...

 

_x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x_

_Say thou dost love me, love me, love me – toll_  
_The silver iterance! – only minding, Dear,_  
_To love me also in silence with thy soul._

_x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x_

 “ _Fuck_ , Zayn, babe, what’re you doing?” Liam asks, pushing at Zayn to dislodge him from where he’s sucking hard on Liam’s chest. Right below his throat, right where the love bite he’s dedicatedly leaving behind will be visible. Zayn’s all tongue and teeth and the pain is delicious as the tiny blood vessels break beneath the surface of Liam’s skin, Zayn's mouth hot and wet as he nips and pulls at Liam's chest hair with his teeth. But the brand being left will just be yet another thing for Liam to hide.

“ _Zayn_ ,” he tries again, fingers brushing over the shaved hair at the sides of Zayn’s head, tugging at the mass of black curls that have come loose from his topknot and finally dislodging him.

When Zayn pulls himself free from Liam’s grip and looks up, his eyes are almost black, the ever-shifting amber consumed by his dilated pupils, feral like a tiger's. “I’m marking you,” he says, like it’s the most obvious thing in the world, “so everyone’ll know you belong to me.”

“But no one’ll even know it was you, they’ll just think it was Sophia marking me up.”

Liam knows he’s said the wrong thing as soon as the words escape his lips, Zayn’s body tensing on top of him, muscles gone rigid and the heat in his eyes hardening into stone.

“Shit, baby, I’m sorry. I’ll know,” he pushes Zayn over onto his back, pushes between his thighs as Zayn’s briefly resisting body relaxes, always helpless in the end, always waiting to open up for him. “I’ll know, and I’ll make sure everyone sees it.”

“You’d fucking better,” Zayn grinds out. A little too insistent, a little too desperate, Zayn pulls him down and kisses him, all tongue and teeth again, all need and desire. Asking for things with his body they daren’t ask for with words, their lives unfulfilled, hidden.

And Liam gives everything he has to give, fucks Zayn long and hard, makes him forget the rest of the world, until all Zayn’s sharp lines melt into softness, sated and content.

It’s not enough, not nearly enough, but it will have to do for the time being. And, after all, he’s learnt so much from Zayn, how to live, how to love, but most of all, how to wait.

**_The end_**


End file.
